I'm Looking For My Breakfast
by Hima Kimie
Summary: Sebuah fanfict Kyumin yang menceritakan tentang perjuangan seorang seme -Kyuhyun- mencari makan pagi yang benar-benar disukainya tapi berujung naas. Kenapa? Karena seme itu ada di fanfict gaje milik Kimie Arihyoshi. T.T.  summary apaan ini?


**Title : ****I'm Looking For My Breakfast**

**Author : Kimie Arihyoshi aka Erna Pujiastuti**

**Pairing : Kyumin**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Shindong hee, Eunhyuk, Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong, Seo Joo Hyun**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Parody, Fluffy **(nggak masuk criteria mana pun deh)

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Yaoi/Shounen-ai, Typo(S), Humor gagal, Gaje, Plot pasaran**

**Summary :**

Sebuah fanfict yang menceritakan tentang perjuangan seorang seme mencari makan pagi yang benar-benar disukainya tapi berujung naas. Kenapa? Karena seme itu ada di fanfict gaje milik Kimie Arihyoshi. T.T. (summary apaan ini?)

**Disclaimer : **

Semua tokoh yang ada di fanfict ini mutlak milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. Tapi, fanfict ini mutlak fanfict pertama kepunyaan Kimie Arihyoshi.

**Author's note :**

Fanfict pertama Kimie Arihyoshi yang lebih tepatnya seperti kata saya –oke bin ancur- dan paling gaje di dunia per-fanfict-an yang laginya lagi cuma menuh-menuhin screenplays di fanfiction. Pokoknya bagi yang sempet baca dan yang lagi butuh banget pahala (apa hubungannya sih?) silakan RnR. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Author P.O.V<p>

"Hoahhhmmm…" Kyuhyun menguap lebar. Hari sudah pagi rupanya.

"Sudah jam berapa ini?"

Kyuhyun pun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Segera saja ia memasuki ruang makan yang masih sepi -maksudnya sudah sepi-, hanya ada Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang sedang mencuci piring. Ia segera duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Ya, kemana hyungdeul yang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sedang jalan-jalan." Jawab Sungmin.

"Ehh, meja makannya sudah bersih? Mana sarapanku, chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Saat itulah Sungmin datang membawa sepiring makanan dan segelas susu untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aisssh, kenapa kimchi sih yang kau buat?" protes Kyuhyun ketika melihat menu sarapannya pagi itu adalah sepiring penuh kimchi.

"Kimchi bagus untuk kesehatanmu. Kau harus banyak-banyak makan sayuran Kyu! Cepat habiskan!" kata Sungmin.

"Aku ingin ke supermarket dulu membeli bahan makanan. Kulihat persediaan kita sudah hampir habis, aku segera kembali!" pamit Ryeowook.

"Ne, hati-hati Wookie!" kata Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap kepergian Ryeowook. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang masih diam sambil terus menatapnya. Sudah berapa lama anak itu menatap Sungmin?

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku memang tidak menyukai makanan ini. Kenapa kau tidak membuatkan ramen saja sih!"

"Kalau setiap hari makanmu ramen, bagaimana kau bisa tumbuh sehat, chagi?"

"Ya, kau pikir aku anak kecil! Aku selalu sehat meskipun makan ramen setiap hari!"

Sungmin kembali membereskan piring-piring yang sudah dicucinya. Ia menata piring-piring itu berjajar di rak piring. Sementara itu Kyuhyun mulai asyik dengan PSP di tangannya. (kenapa selalu PSP yang dibawa Kyuhyun?)

30 menit kemudian…

"Kenapa belum dimakan juga?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak mau. Aku akan makan di luar saja!" kata Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Setelah itu Kyuhyun terlihat rapi dan PSP masih ada di tangannya. Ia pun segera berjalan keluar dari dorm.

"Anak itu! Untuk apa membawa PSP ke restoran. Eh, kira-kira dia akan makan di mana? Jangan-jangan malah numpang makan di dorm si Changmin lagi," kata Sungmin penasaran.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun P.O.V

Sial juga pagi ini. Kenapa sih Sungmin hyung harus membuat kimchi? Dia kan tahu aku tidak suka makanan aneh itu. Lagipula bagaimana pun enaknya kimchi nggak akan habis kutelan. Kalau sudah begini terpaksa aku harus keluar untuk mencari makan. Eh, tapi kira-kira pagi ini aku makan di mana ya? Mengingat aku lagi hemat nyisihin uang buat beli PSP baru, mending aku tengok aja si Changmin, barangkali aja Jae ahjumma masak sup kentang, kan asik tuh!

Langsung aja aku lari ke dorm DBSK. Untungnya waktu aku masuk, si Changmin juga lagi sarapan. Haha, kusamperin aja ke meja makannya. Ehh, tuh kenapa si Changmin cemberut gitu?

"Kenapa, min?" Changmin menoleh padaku sebentar dan kelihatannya dia lagi memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ehh, Kyu, kau sudah sarapan belum?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

Ada apa ini? Tumben aja si Changmin nanya gitu. Tiba-tiba Changmin mendorong piringnya di depanku. Ehh, ada Jae ahjumma.

"Annyeong, Jae ahjumma!"

"Ya, jangan memanggilku ahjumma, aku ini kan namja, babbo!" omel Jae ahjumma.

"Hehhe, habisnya kau ini tidak cocok jadi namja! Eh, maksudku, kau ini terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja!" aku hanya nyengir. Takut-takut kalau Jae ahjumma tersinggung dengan kalimat yang kuucapkan sebelumnya.

"Ya, kau ini ada-ada saja! Oh ya, kau ingin mengajak Changmin main ya?"

"Anni, hanya nengok sebentar. Oh ya, Jae ahjumma, hari ini kau masak sup kentang ya?"

PLAKKK…

Aissh, apa-apaan sih si Changmin.

"Aduh, kenapa kau menabok lenganku begitu sih? Aku kan sedang bicara dengan Jae ahjumma!" seruku pada si Changmin sial itu. Changmin hanya menunjuk pada piringnya yang tadi didorong ke depanku. Aku jadi penasaran kenapa sih dengan piringnya si Changmin ini?

"Anni, hari ini aku masak kimchi. Kau mau juga, Kyu?" tanya Jae ahjumma.

Omona, kenapa kimchi lagi.

"Ah, aku sudah kenyang ahjumma! Tidak usah repot-repot!" kataku seraya menelan ludah.

"Kau terus-terusan memanggilku ahjumma. Kau ini sangat menyebalkan, Kyu. Oh ya, Changmin, kenapa sarapanmu belum juga kau makan? Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Jae ahjumma pada si Changmin.

Tentu saja Changmin tidak memakan menu sarapan yang dibuat Jae ahjumma pagi ini. Scara kami bangsa evil magnae paling anti dengan kimchi. Selapar apa pun itu, nggak mungkin kalo ada orang liat seorang Kyu makan kimchi dengan lahap kayak anak-anak di iklan susu emulsion.

"Ehh, Kyu kau mau kemana?" tanya Changmin.

"Merantau!" jawabku sekenanya.

Aku keluar dari dorm DBSK seenaknya. Biarlah, lagipula biasanya juga begitu. Datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar. Hmm, nyari makan di mana lagi nih? Pengennya nengokin si Taemin, ya barangkali dapet sarapan gratis juga di dormnya Shinee. Tapi kayaknya si Key juga masak kimchi deh. Heran deh, ini hari apa sih kenapa pada masak kimchi?

.

.

.

Sungmin P.O.V

Kenapa jadi gelisah gini sih? Ya, Kyunna, kemana kau kenapa belum pulang juga? Tuh anak nyari makan di mana sih? Ahh, ku telpon Jaejoong aja kali ya.

"Yeoboseyo Jaejoong-ah!"

"Yeoboseyo Sungmin hyung. Waeyo?"

"Ahh, aku hanya ingin bertanya apa Kyu tadi sarapan bersama kalian?" tanyaku.

"Mmm… anni, hanya saja tadi Kyu memang ke sini sebentar, waktu kutawari untuk makan, katanya dia sudah kenyang!"

"Benarkah? Padahal, dia tidak mau makan tadi, apa dia ke dorm Shinee?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Seperti biasa, anak itu mana pernah pamit kalau mau pergi…"

"Ya, baiklah kalau begitu. Gomawo!"

Tuttt… tuttt… tutt…

Anak itu sebenarnya kemana sih? Hahh, anak itu memang pandai membuat orang lain kerepotan. Kalau kutelpon pasti tidak mau di angkat. Tentu saja dia marah karena hanya kubuatkan kimchi tadi.

"Annyeong, aku sudah pulang!" seru Wookie dari depan pintu.

"Ehh, Wookie, kau bertemu si Kyu tidak?" tanyaku gusar.

"Lohh, memang si Kyu kemana, hyung?"

"Kalau aku tahu mana mungkin aku bertanya padamu. Dia nggak mau makan kimchi-nya tadi, katanya sih mau makan di luar,"

"Ya sudahlah, kenapa kau jadi repot begini sih? Dia kan sudah bilang akan makan di luar,"

"Aku khawatir jangan-jangan anak itu ngambek lagi!"

"Pasti dia akan pulang. Kau tenanglah. Oh ya, apa hyungdeul yang lain sudah pulang?"

"Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi,"

Kulihat Wookie sedang memasukkan beberapa sayuran dan daging ke dalam lemari es.

"Ehh, Wookie, kau tidak hanya membeli sayuran kan?" tanyaku.

"Anni, aku kan tahu si Kyu nggak suka makan sayur. Aku juga nggak mau kalau setiap pagi si Kyu ikut sarapan di dorm Jaejoong hyung, atau di dormnya si Onew,"

"Heuhh, baguslah kalau begitu!"

Aku masih melihat Wookie menata telur ayam di dalam lemari es.

"Apa aku cari aja si Kyu ya?" tanyaku pada Wookie.

"Kenapa harus dicari? Anak itu kan sudah besar, hyung! Dia nggak mungkin kesasar, kan?" sahut Wookie.

"Iya juga sih, si Kyu nggak mungkin nyasar, tapi aku penasaran banget!"

"Hufft, kalau gitu kau susul aja dia, hyung! Biar aku yang jagain dorm!" kata Wookie.

"Nah, gitu dong, Wookie! Jangan bikin aku galau," kataku penuh semangat.

Langsung aja kusambar jaket hitam milikku dan sebuah topi. Ya, itung-itung buat penyamaran aja. Hahha, let's go!

.

.

.

Kyuhyun P.O.V

Sudah di mana ini aku? Oh iya, aku kan lagi ada di taman. Sampai sesiang ini belum juga sarapan. Aduh, laperrr! Kenapa sih Sungmin hyung tega banget sama seme cute kayak aku. Ehh, kenapa aku nggak ke dormnya SNSD aja ya? Biasanya yeoja-yeoja kan kreatif kalo bikin sarapan. Ahh, tapi –apa kata dunia?- kalo aku ke dorm SNSD seorang diri. Sembilan yeoja dan seorang namja. Hyaa, bisa jadi apa aku di sana! Ya, takut diapa-apain (ngebayangin kalo Kyu dikeroyok member SNSD, hyya, jangan!). Mending kutelpon aja si Seohyunna. Barangkali tu anak lagi nyari perhatian ke aku terus mau bawain sarapan yang enak. Hahha, akhirnya ide mengkilatku nongol juga.

"Yeoboseyo, Seohyunna!" sapaku se-imut mungkin.

"Ne, yeoboseyo Kyuhyun oppa! Tumben kau mau menelponku, waeyo?"

"Ahh, anni. Oh ya, eonnie-mu memasak apa pagi ini?"

"Mmm, tadi pagi Hyoyeon onnie membuatkan kami sup ikan pedas. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu oppa?"

"Ohh! Ehh, Seohyunna, kau bisa menolongku tidak?"

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, oppa?"

"Aku lapar sekali belum sarapan. Kau bisa membawakanku makanan tidak? Sekarang aku ada di taman,"

"Ohh, begitu. Baiklah, aku akan bertanya dulu pada eonnie-ku. Kau tunggulah di sana,"

"Ehh, satu lagi Seohyunna! Jangan bawakan kimchi ya! Aku sedang tidak ingin makan kimchi,"

"Baiklah.."

Tutt… tutt… tutt…

Hubungan teleponpun terputus. Yah, akhirnya si Seohyunna itu mau juga kusuruh membawakan makanan untukku. Hehhe, tapi mian ya Seohyunna, kesannya aku jadi memanfaatkan dirimu. Seperti biasa, kukeluarkan jimat keberuntunganku -PSP-. Sebentar ya, sambil nungguin order delivery dari SNSD catering (lhoh, kok catering?), aku mau main Starcraft yang nggak bosen-bosennya kumainin.

30 menit kemudian…

"Annyeong oppa, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu! Kau pasti sudah sangat lapar!" kata seorang yeoja sedikit mengejutkanku. Kutengok wajah yeoja yang bernama Seohyun. Ya, sebenarnya aku ingin langsung berkata 'Kau benar-benar tidak berperike-magnae-an Seohyunna, aku sudah hampir mati kelaparan menunggu order delivery yang tadi kupesan!' ahh, tapi kalau kukatakan bisa-bisa aku nggak jadi makan gratis lagi nih.

"Oppa, kenapa melamun?" tanya Seohyun.

"Anni, mian merepotkanmu! Jadi apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanyaku berusaha tenang.

"Ini ada sedikit sup ikan pedas dan juga kimbab, makanlah yang banyak oppa!" kata Seohyun sambil menyodorkan rantang makanan padaku. Aku berusaha tersenyum se-imut mungkin supaya magnae lugu ini kapan-kapan bisa kusuruh membawakan makanan yang enak lagi untukku.

"Gomawo ya, Seohyunna! Kau sangat baik padaku. Untunglah ada kau," kataku sambil melahap makanan yang cukup memuaskan.

"Cheonmaneyo, oppa! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tumben sekali kau memintaku membawakan makanan, apa oppadeul Suju tidak memasak hari ini?"

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ya, sebenarnya tadi aku diam-diam mengambil makanan itu. Soalnya Hyoyeon eonnie bilang kalau kau ingin makan datanglah langsung ke dorm, untungnya lagi ada Taeyeon eonnie yang membantuku memasukkan makanan ini ke rantang. Oh ya, Taeyeon eonnie menitip salam untukmu. Sayangnya dia sekarang harus menemui manager kami untuk mengkonfirmasi jadwal show kami,"

Aku hampir saja memuntahkan makananku. Lagi-lagi. Kau benar-benar tidak berperike-magnae-an Seohyunna. Bagaimana bisa aku menyantap makanan dengan tenang kalau kau terus mengoceh di telingaku seperti itu? Ayo, Kyu, tersenyum saja lagipula yeoja ini sudah mau menolongmu.

"Bagaimana, oppa? Makannya enak kan?"

"Ahh, tentu saja enak. Makanan buatan Hyoyeon-ah kan selalu enak!" kataku.

Ehh, Seohyun tersenyum. Dia pasti menyangka aku sedang bersimpati padanya. Ya, sekali lagi mian saja ya Seohyunna, faktanya aku memang sedang memanfaatkan keberadaan dirimu sebagai orang yang ehhmm –menyukaiku- kurasa. Hahhahha.

"Ya, Seohyunna, kau tidak lupa membawakanku minuman kan?" tanyaku. Hahh, makanannya serasa berhenti di kerongkonganku.

"Mwo? Kau tidak memintaku membawa minuman!" katanya pelan. Sepertinya dia agak terkejut juga.

"Ahh, aku tidak bisa menelan makanannya. Aku butuh air!" erangku.

"Ehhh… a.. aku… aku akan mencarikan minuman untukmu! Tunggu sebentar ya!" kata Seohyun.

Kulihat magnae SNSD itu sedikit berlari mencari penjual minuman. Baiknya Seohyunna, kenapa aku malah memanfaatkan kebaikan yeoja malang itu. Aissh, kalau tidak begini mana mungkin aku bisa makan gratis. Tapi tetap saja makanan di kerongkonganku belum mau masuk ke lambungku.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, si Seohyun malang itu sudah kembali. Tapi berita jeleknya makanan enak yang menyialkan itu sudah nggak ada lagi di kerongkonganku. Ya, Seohyun, sebenarnya kalau aku boleh jujur kau ini selalu terlambat.

"Ini oppa, minumannya! Mian hanya ada air mineral,"

"Tidak apa," kurebut dengan cepat botol air mineral itu dari tangannya dan meneguknya cepat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seohyun khawatir.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja."

Suasana berubah menjadi diam. Loh, ada apaan sih? Ehh, si Seohyun kok menatapku seperti itu, membuatku salah tingkah saja. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu di saku bajuku. Aku tersenyum menatap benda mungil itu dan menyodorkannya pada si Seohyun. Sapu tangan.

"Kau pasti kelelahan, lihatlah keringatmu sampai bercucuran begitu!" kataku sok perhatian.

"Duduklah di sini, Seohyunna!" kataku memintanya duduk di sebelahku.

(thor, ini sebenarnya cerita KyuMin apa SeoKyu sih?)

Nggak terasa, mentari semakin bersinar terik. Ahh, gerah. Tiba-tibanya lagi aku jadi keinget Sungmin hyung, my Bunny Min, eternal uke yang cuma dimiliki oleh seorang evil magnae sepertiku. Manis juga kalau Minnie kayak Seohyun. Sayangnya, akhir-akhir ini dia menelantarkan seme paling tampan di dunie per-yaoi-an. Hyya, Minnie, kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku?

Tiba-tiba lagi kedua manik mataku tertarik untuk memperhatikan seorang namja yang duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan bangkuku sedang membaca Koran. Siapa ya namja itu? Ahh, sial, korannya gede banget sih sampe nutupin kepala namja itu. Seperti aku pernah melihat sepatu itu, celana panjang yang seperti itu dan juga jaket yang seperti itu.

Namja itu akhirnya menurunkan Koran yang dibacanya. Heuhh, akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajah namja manis itu dengan gigi kelincinya, kulit putihnya, hidung mancungnya, dan mata bulatnya. Cantik sekali.

.

.

.

Hwaaadd, itu Sungmin hyung!

Aku terkejut setengah mati ketika kulihat tanpa sadar tanganku merangkul Seohyun yang sedang asyik membaca pesan di ponselnya. Segera saja kutarik dengan cepat tanganku sebelum Sungmin hyung melihatku.

"Waeyo, oppa?" tanya Seohyun ikut terkejut. Dia sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran Sungmin hyung di depan kami. Hahh, bahkan aku tidak tahu sejak kapan ada namja yang sedang membaca Koran itu aka Sungmin hyung duduk di depan kami.

"A.. anni, mian, aku harus segera pulang!" kataku buru-buru sambil menyabet PSP-ku. Langsung saja ngacir meninggalkan taman.

Omona, bagaimana ini? Bisa-bisa Minnie merebusku hidup-hidup. Hyya, dasar namja babbo! Ampuuunnn, Minnie!

.

.

.

Author P.O.V

Gleggg…

Sungmin membuka pintu dorm Suju dengan keras. Semua mata yang ada di dalam dorm itu terarah pada Sungmin yang baru saja datang.

"Mana si Kyu?" tanya Sungmin ketus.

Semuanya diam melihat Sungmin menggenggam tangannya seperti akan mengeluarkan martial arts-nya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sungmin?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku hanya bertanya mana si Kyu?" tanya Sungmin lebih ketus.

"Anak itu belum pulang!" jawab Leeteuk lembut.

"Kau kenapa, Minnie, kelihatannya kau sangat kesal?" tanya Shindong.

"Ahh, seperti biasa. Anak itu membuat ulah lagi," jawab Sungmin lebih tenang kali ini.

"Kyu membuat ulah lagi di luar? Apa yang dilakukan si Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ahh, sudahlah, bukan masalah yang besar kok! Oh ya, apa kalian sudah makan siang?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kami sudah makan di luar. Kau bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku akan memasak saja," kata Sungmin.

"Biar kubantu, hyung!" sahut Wookie.

Sungmin dan Wookie pun berjalan beriringan ke dapur dorm mereka. Sungmin pun membuka lemari es mereka dan mengambil sebungkus mie, ikan tuna dan sayur-sayuran.

"Kau ingin membuat Kalguksu, hyung?" tanya Wookie.

"Ya, kau bisa membantu memotong sayurannya?"

"Ne,"

Wookie pun mulai memotong sayurannya sementara Sungmin mulai merebus mie-nya.

"Oh ya, hyung, apa kau sudah menemukan si Kyu?" tanya Wookie pelan.

"Tentu saja,"

"Kau temukan dia di mana? Dia tidak numpang makan di dorm DBSK atau Shinee, kan?"

"Anni, hanya saja dia meminta Seohyun untuk membawakan makanan untuknya,"

"Benarkah? Cerdas juga si Kyu itu!"

"Tentu, hanya saja dia dan PSP-nya itu sedikit babbo!"

(ahh, mian ya Kyuppa, just fanfict!)

Sudah jam 10 malam. Si evil magnae belum juga pulang. Kabur kemanakah dia gerangan? Sungmin masih setia menunggu untuk menyambut kedatangan seme miliknya yang melarikan diri dari dorm sejak pagi karena insiden kimchi. Sungmin hanya tersenyum pelan mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Ya, kupikir kau tidak berani pulang!" seru Sungmin.

"Ehhehhe, mian, aku sangat lelah!" kata Kyu menelan ludahnya.

"Oh ya, chagi, ngomong-ngomong soal Seohyun, kau akrab juga ya! Kau tidak bilang kalau kau itu seorang shounen-ai kan?"

"Ahh, anni, sudah ya, chagi! Aku ingin tidur," Kyu masuk ke kamarnya takut-takut.

Sungmin tersenyum evil dan menyeringai lebar. (lagi-lagi si Sungmin ketularan si Kyu)

"Mau kuhajar rupanya anak itu!" desisnya pelan.

Gleggg…

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya yang juga kamar Kyuhyun. Saat itu Kyuhyun masih asyik bermain dengan PSP-nya (kenapa ya ni anak nggak pernah lepas dari PSP?). Kyuhyun bangun dengan cepat dan langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kau belum tidur ya, chagi?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap bola mata Sungmin dengan tatapan aegyo yang bisa diartikan seperti ini 'Tolong ampuni aku, Minnie!'.

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun dengan lengannya dan sedikit menekan Kyuhyun sehingga evil magnae itu kesulitan bernapas. (bayangin aja sendiri, hahh, aku bingung mau diskripsiin gimana lagi,)

"Ya, chagi, kau ingin membunuhku ya?" seru Kyuhyun meronta-ronta.

"Ya, chagi katakan! Apa yang tadi siang kau lakukan dengan Seohyun?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Sungguh! Kau kan tahu sendiri aku seorang shounen-ai mana mungkin tertarik dengan yeoja…" kata Kyu memohon-mohon belas kasihan.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ya, Minnie, jangan menyiksaku seperti ini! Sama saja kau merendahkan derajatku sebagai seme tahu!"

"Memangnya aku peduli dengan predikatmu sebagai seme?" Kyuhyun berusaha mendorong lengan Sungmin yang terus saja menekan dadanya.

"Rasanya aku sudah hampir mati kehabisan oksigen, ya hyung, lepaskan tanganmu!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Berjanji dulu agar tidak kabur lagi hanya karena kimchi!" ancam Sungmin.

"A… aku janji nggak a… kan kabur karena kimchi," rintih Kyuhyun.

"Satu lagi, katakan padaku kalau kau akan menjadi shounen-ai untuk seterusnya," kata Sungmin.

"Ne, aku yongwonhi shounen-ai hanya mencintai Minnie hyung!"

"Aku baru akan percaya kalau kau akan makan kimchi besok pagi!"

"Kau ini banyak maunya, Minnie! Baiklah, aku mau makan kimchi,"

Sungmin pun melepaskan lengannya dan membuat Kyuhyun bisa menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Krakkk…

Ehh, suara apa itu?

"Omona, layar PSP-ku retak!" jerit Kyuhyun.

"Hyyaa, tabunganku belum cukup untuk membeli PSP baru! Hyya, kau jahat sekali Minnie!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyadari tingkah laku seme-nya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Ya, chagi! Kau tidak akan mati karena PSP!" nasihat Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan tangisan setan yang membahana malam-malam begini. Tega juga ya si Sungmin ini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mana ada toko yang mau meladeni seorang namja yang hanya ingin membeli PSP di kala larut malam begini? Ya sudahlah, Kyu sabar saja lah ya!

-FIN-

* * *

><p>Udah ketahuan deh gajenya yang nggak ketulungan. Endingnya nggantung banget yah? Alamak, ancur bener dah! Yah, semoga aja fanfict seterusnya lebih oke punya. Pengennya bikin sequel, tapi kalo responnya nggak bagus, mending nggak usah kali ya takut nyakitin readers sekalian karena kegajean tingkat akut fanfict saya. Untuk itu bagi sunbae-deul saya di sini, mohon reviewnya manis asem asin rame aja deh pokoknya!<p>

Jeongmal gomawo!


End file.
